


Hand in Hand

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Infant Sherlock, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft meets Sherlock for the first time. A (mostly) fluffy family scene, before whatever happened to make everyone so delightfully dysfunctional.</p><p>Love Bingo prompt fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

The day for Mummy to come home had finally arrived. Mycroft sat in the big armchair, where he could watch while Father helped Mummy in from the car and settled her next to the fireplace. He didn’t fidget or chatter while the fuzzy bundle of blankets was placed in her arms. Mummy had told him that a good brother was patient, and Mycroft was going to be the best brother. He waited while more things were brought in: flowers and parcels and Mummy’s bag. He was patient while the car was put away, the flowers spread throughout the house. Finally, after a cup of tea had been prepared and drunk, Mummy smiled at him and held out her arm. “Come here, Mycroft. Come meet your brother.”

He didn’t hurry, because hurrying made him clumsy. He was going to be the best big brother and that meant being careful around the baby. He climbed slowly onto the sofa, leaned gently against Mummy’s side. She put her arm over his shoulders, and then nestled the warm bundle into the crook of Mycroft’s elbow. Her long fingers tenderly pulled the blankets open. Blue eyes blinked up at him from a round pink face. Mycroft considered what he held, his pursed lips reflecting the smaller ones before him. This helpless creature wasn’t what he’d expected. “He’s awfully tiny. How will we ever be friends?” 

Mummy understood his anxiety. “Yes, he’s very small right now. But he’ll grow. I think that very soon there won’t be anything he can’t do. After all, Sherlock has you to show him the way.”

“Is that his name? Sherlock?”

“Yes. I wanted a name that sounded good next to yours, but that wasn’t like anyone else’s. What do you think?”

He tried it out. “Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft and Sherlock.” It was a good name, solid in his mouth and not too hard to pronounce. The baby on his lap -Sherlock- began rooting against his own tiny hands. It didn’t seem possible that someone so small could be an entire person with desires and needs, but he obviously wanted something. Mycroft reached forward, glancing at Mummy for permission. At her encouraging smile he stroked a palm that was scarcely larger than his fingertip, then gasped in surprise when that hand grabbed his forefinger in a warm grasp. 

“There, see, Mycroft? He’s holding your hand. He knows you’ll look after him.”

Sherlock’s other hand found his mouth and he began to vigorously suck two fingers. His eyes closed, his body going heavy and soft in sleep. Mycroft kept very still; a good big brother wouldn’t wake up the baby. The flash of a camera bulb startled him, and he looked up at his father.

“Violet, lean down a bit so we can see your face, too.”

Mummy pressed her head against Mycroft’s for the next shot. “There. A picture of my handsome sons and their beautiful mother. That will do quite nicely, I think. At least until we can arrange for something more formal.” The dark haired man sat carefully on Mycroft’s other side. His voice was serious, his eyes on the two children. “Minding your brother already? It’s a great responsibility, you know. Sherlock will look to you for help and protection while he’s small, just as your uncle looked to me. And then when he’s older, you’ll be able to rely on each other.” He laid his finger over their joined hands. “Sherlock will be your greatest ally, as long as you don’t break this trust. He’s counting on you, Mycroft, and will be for a long time to come.”

This was something that Mycroft hadn’t thought about, but of course it was true. Today marked the first time he got to meet Sherlock, but their lives were already inescapably woven together. Being a good big brother, Mycroft realized, was a life-long commitment. “I understand, Father. Forever is a long time, isn’t it?” He looked at the infant in his arms, wriggled his finger as if shaking hands. “I won’t let you down, Sherlock,” he whispered solemnly. “Not ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> These characters don't belong to me. No profit is made or disrespect is intended. 
> 
> For my "holding hands" square in Love Bingo. Because I just can't do the obvious.


End file.
